Our Precious (Nuestro Tesoro)
by Vipera MalaFe
Summary: Draco y Harry son rivales, siempre han sido némesis, y esta vez compiten por el cariño de Teddy Lupin, pero ¿Y si el niño les prefiere unidos?


**Título** : Our Precious (Nuestro Tesoro)

 **Pareja** : Draco x Harry (Drarry)

 **Género** : Romance, Humor, y ¿Por qué no? Un poco de Drama.

 **Clasificación** : M

 **Advertencia** : Nada me pertenece. Todo es de JK, Warner, y aquellos que pagaron derechos por el mundo de Harry Potter. Si no te gusta el slash cierra rápidamente, de lo contrario, espero que disfrutes.

"Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015, festejado por las páginas I love BottomHarry y We love Drarry "

 **Our Precious**

-¡Primo Draco!

La jovial y dulce sonrisa del pequeño Teddy siempre lograba que el gris corazón de Draco se llenase de un profundo sentimiento de cariño. Nunca tuvo hermanos, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de querer haberlos tenido. Eso habría significado compartir, y los Malfoys no están acostumbrados a ello. Pero si debía ser sincero, cuando fue niño también llegó a sentirse muy sólo. Jugaba sólo, dormía sólo en las noches tormentosas, y a pesar de que su madre siempre intentase pasar tiempo con él, no era lo mismo que estar con otro niño.

Teddy había sido como un bálsamo, como un soplo de aire fresco en su desvencijada nueva vida.

Que tras la guerra Narcissa y Andrómeda hicieran las paces resultó como un detonante para que las dos familias se uniesen, volviéndose una sola. Aún a pesar de todos sus errores, ambas hermanas sepultaron con dolor a Bella. Y, comprendiendo que ahora estaban solas, tras la encarcelación de Lucius y la muerte tanto de esposo, como hija y yerno de Andrómeda, juntas se abrazaron, compartiendo dolor y pena. Apoyándose una en la otra, tratando de salir adelante.

Los Malfoy habían perdido dinero, aunque no tanto como al Ministerio les habría gustado quitarles. Lucius, previsor y astuto había dejado todo en manos de su mujer. Ella no era mortifaga, jamás había sido marcada, y atendiendo a las expectativas que había depositado en su hijo, dejó claramente escrito que todo pasaría a manos de Draco una vez cumpliese los 20 años. El tiempo necesario para que terminase sus estudios mágicos, optase a una carrera y se graduase. Cuando dicha acción se reveló, los peces gordos del ministerio comprendieron que incluso en Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy había vuelto a ganarles la jugada. No verían ni un solo galeón de sus pobladas bóvedas.

Y Draco cumplió con lo estipulado. Obtuvo sus EXTASIS, luego se graduó en Finanzas, y un año más tarde, tan sólo con 21 años, era dueño de un Imperio además de uno de los magos con más dinero de toda Gran Bretaña.

-Primo, ¿Quieres ver mi dibujo?

Que precisamente un hombre tan poderoso se encontrase en el suelo sobre una alfombra, jugando con un niño de 4 años solo era una nimiedad. Teddy, con su cabello rubio, tan igual al de Draco sostenía entre sus manitas ceras de distintos colores. Su rostro, sonrosado y algo sucio esbozaba la más tierna de las sonrisas.

-Déjame verlo, Ted. –Pidió de vuelta Draco, reclinando su cuerpo sobre sus codos. Ante sus ojos el niño extendió un trozo de papel dónde pudo distinguir en una rústica pintura, la figura de una persona alta, con una mancha rubia como cabello sobre su cabeza en forma de círculo algo deforme

-Eres tú, Draco, y ese yo –señaló el pequeño con uno de su deditos hacía el papel, donde una figura más pequeña con una mancha azulada sobre su cabeza sostenía la mano, de aquel que representaba al mago rubio.- Y ese Harry. –recitó el niño a continuación.

"Potter" como aún continuaba llamándole, otra influencia que rodeada continuamente a Teddy.

Observando detenidamente el dibujo, otra figura más grande, aunque no tanto como la espigada y recta línea que simulaba el cuerpo de Draco, se encontraba a un lado del niño del dibujo, también sosteniendo su mano. Una mancha oscura simulaba su cabeza, junto a unos grandes ojos como pelotas, que muy probablemente debían ser las gafas. A pesar de todo, hubo algo que llamó la atención del joven Malfoy mucho más que el hecho de que ambos se encontrasen ahí, personificados en aquel trozo de pergamino.

-¿Por qué Pott- "Harry" no sonríe? –Cuestionó Draco corrigiendo a tiempo la forma de llamar a Potter, y Teddy al instante, adoptando una postura como quien explica algo sencillo, respondió.

-Harry no sonríe –Y con su cera roja, esbozó una línea recta sobre el rostro del Draco del dibujo, justo en el lugar dónde debería ir su boca.- Tampoco primo Draco.

Fue desconcertante descubrir que Teddy dibujó una sonrisa del revés, signo de tristeza, sobre el propio rostro que le definía a él mismo. ¿El niño estaba triste? ¿Por qué? Potter y él siempre estaban pendientes de él, demasiado. Se dispuso a preguntar, pero una suave voz invadió el espacio.

-¿Otra vez, Draco? Vas a arrugarte el traje, se supone que tenías una reunión a las 4.

Narcissa, con una sencilla pero elegante túnica de color malva se adentraba al salón donde frente a la chimenea Teddy y Draco conversaban. Tras ella, Andrómeda, aunque más sencilla en su atuendo, seguía a su hermana hasta entrar en aquella estancia de su propia casa. Ambas hermanas habían tomado el té en la cocina.

-Teddy, es hora de tu siesta, Draco ya tiene que irse.

-No tengo sueño, Abu. –sentenció testarudamente el niño.

-Sí que tienes, el primo Draco tiene que volver al trabajo también ¿A que sí, cariño?

Con un asentimiento, Draco se levantó, deslizando una vez su figura se irguió sus manos por sobre su camisa y pantalones algo más arrugados que cuando llegó hasta la casa de Andrómeda Tonks. Recogiendo la túnica que descansaba sobre el sillón, se acercó a su madre, a la cual besó, y luego a su tía, ambas sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

-Ya lo oíste, enano. –Con su mano diestra acarició el cabello de Ted, el cual había comenzado a oscurecerse, hasta volverse una tupida mata de color morado.- Cuando despiertes, habré vuelto con un regalo ¿De acuerdo?

Eso pareció apaciguar el poco entusiasmo por ir a la cama de Teddy, cuando Draco prometía un regalo, siempre solía tratarse de algún dulce, chocolate o galletas. A veces incluso las tres cosas. Con ese pensamiento el niño accedió a ir a dormir y Draco se marchó por la chimenea a través de la Red Flú hasta la oficina.

Narcissa en cambió se sentó en el sillón y recogió de la mesa el ejemplar del profeta que señalaba la fecha actual. En la portada, un sonriente Harry Potter sostenía la snitch que le había dado la victoria a los Chudley Cannos en su anterior encuentro. Estaban destinados a ganar este año la copa inglesa, o eso apuntaban todos los aficionados desde que Harry Potter se había convertido un año antes en el buscador titular del equipo. La rubia dama no pudo evitar esbozar en su rostro una mueca cansada, llegando incluso a parecer hastiada. Seguramente Harry le dedicaría la victoria a su ahijado, y eso solo desembocaría más berrinches de Draco.

Con un par de sus estilizados dedos, Narcissa se acarició el arco de los ojos. Ambos jóvenes habían iniciado una lucha por la constante atención de Teddy Lupin, llegando al punto de consentirlo hasta los límites más insospechados.

Si Draco le llevaba al zoológico mágico, Harry lo llevaba al parque de atracciones muggle.

Si Draco le regalaba una escoba a su primo, Harry llevaba a su ahijado a ver los entrenamientos de quidditch de su equipo.

Si Draco se enfadaba y le hacía un regalo aún más ostentoso, Harry también se picaba en su orgullo y llevaba al niño al cine para seguir compitiendo al fascinarlo con la gran pantalla.

Lo último había sido el peluche que coronaba la cama de Teddy. Harry le regaló un león, grande, peludo y que hizo el deleite del pequeño nada más tenerlo entre sus brazos. Draco un Dragón, acolchado y gigantesco, de color verde brillante que se ganó el cariño de Ted.

La fría cordialidad con la que se trataban cuando se encontraban era incómoda, como si esperasen el momento más oportuno para desacreditar al otro frente al niño. Y como dos fuerzas que se repelían, inmersos en su propio mundo de resentimientos, ninguno parecía entender que eso no hacía feliz al pequeño metamorfomago.

En muchas ocasiones, las brujas advirtieron como el niño se debatía entre los dos, tratando de unirlos, como a él le enseñaban en la guardería mágica cuando peleaba con otro niño de su edad. Pero nunca funcionaba y eso lo frustraba al punto de volver su habitual cabello alegre y celeste en un apenado ocre.

Una delicada mano se posó en el hombro de Narcissa. Andrómeda, entendiendo sin necesidad de palabras la neutra expresión de su hermana, tan solo pronunció con solemnidad.

-Espero que esta vez no discutan en el jardín creyendo que Ted no les escucha desde su habitación.

Con un asentimiento, Narcissa se incorporó, volviendo a plegar el periódico antes de depositarlo en la mesa a un lado del sillón. Ya era hora de volver a casa, a la Mansión Malfoy.

-Esto se tiene que acabar, Andy, y pronto.

Andrómeda, totalmente de acuerdo con aquella postura, cuestionó.

-¿Qué crees que podemos hacer, Cissy?

Con una postura dubitativa, Narcissa Malfoy agarró un puñado de polvos de un tarro, grande y de arcilla que descansaba a un lado de la repisa de la chimenea. Antes de arrojarlo a las llamas, su mirada se dirigió a su hermana, y con rotundidad, respondió.

-Aún no lo sé, pero algo se nos ocurrirá. No fuimos a Slytherin por nada, querida, recuérdalo.


End file.
